


It's a 'sperim'nt Daddy

by DaisyFairy



Series: Two Word Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sherlock is left to babysit John's four year old daughter for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a 'sperim'nt Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the two word prompt "fiendish daddy".

John walked into Baker Street to be greeted by the sight of his daughter and Sherlock sharing exactly the same fiendish expression as they see him come into the room.

Oh my God, how do you even teach a four year old that expression? He thinks.

"What have you done?" He asks.

" It's a 'sperim'nt Daddy." His daughter replies, Sherlock just continues to regard him with a frighteningly intense stare.

"What is?" John asks warily.

"John, join us in the kitchen."

"You've only been looking after her for two hours. What have you been doing?" John huffs, but allows himself to be dragged into the other room by the small girl.

When they get to the kitchen John is pushed into the chair and he stares bemused as Sherlock helps his daughter to put a tiny white coat on over her pink dress, John can see that there are already some spills down the front of it and on the cuffs. Fiona sees him staring and says "Ucle 'lock got me 'sperim'nt clothes."

"Beautiful." He replies, smiling encouragingly. Her face lights up in glee at his praise.

"Want show Mummy." She says seriously.

"This coat is to stay here Fiona, for when we do experiments. Mummy can see it next time she she comes to drop you off."

John takes a second to look around the kitchen, there are dirty bowls and spoons everywhere, the kitchen table is covered in what looks like flour, and the are baking trays in the sink. This looks suspiciously like they have been cooking. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, yes, it smells like they have been baking. He smiles indulgently, trust Sherlock to dress something like baking up as an experiment.

"So Fiona, what is this experiment?"

"We made cookies Daddy. You have to test to see which are bestest."

Sherlock produces several plastic boxes full of cookies and very seriously Fiona hands one to John, waiting for his verdict before giving him the next kind. He has tried a chocolate chip, a cherry and a plain cookie, pronouncing each one to be "great", "amazing" or "fantastic" when she hands him what looks like a double chocolate cookie. Sherlock's expression is completely neutral, but Fiona's four year old features are unable to hide excited anticipation of what is going to happen.

"Fiona, what's special about these cookies?"

"Nothing Daddy, 'sperim'nt." She replies with false innocence.

John holds the cookie carefully between his fingertips and glances at Sherlock.

"Didn't she do a good job, she was very helpful." Sherlock says in a blatant attempt at distraction.

"Yes, I'm sure she was really helpful." John says smiling at his daughter. She beams at his praise.

Deciding to bite the bullet he takes a small bite of the cookie while Sherlock and Fiona watch him like hawks. It is really nice actually, very chocolaty, he is just starting to feel guilty for being suspicious when he feels the heat filling his mouth. His mouth is beginning to burn, and as he swallows the cookie the heat burns a trail down his throat. The pair of them are beginning to giggle and John glares at Sherlock whilst trying not to show his annoyance to his daughter.

"What the f.... fudge Sherlock" he says as the heat becomes unbearable. "Get me water."

"Ucl 'lock says milk's best to wash away the caps... casp... crasp..." Fiona says through her giggles 

"Capsicum." Sherlock supplies.

"Capsum." Fiona says, passing him a plastic beaker full of milk.

John drinks the milk eagerly, then goes to the fridge to fetch more. The burning in his mouth is beginning to subside, but he is beginning to flush and sweat profusely. "What was that?" He asks angrily.

"Scotch bonnet chillies." Sherlock says through his laughter.

Fiona looks worried at John's cross expression, her little brow furrows and John can't stand it, his anger dissipates instantly. He gathers her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. "You think that's funny do you?" He asks her teasingly.

Fiona nods and then the fiendish expression comes back over her face as she asks "Can we take some home for Mummy?"


End file.
